Church Talk
by Siancore
Summary: Based on a request from CodeName-M.e regarding the 'nice talk' Rick and Michonne had while they were fortifying the church; we both agreed the talk was way too short. She asked that I extend it, so here's what I came up with. My reimagining.


A/N: Based on a request from **CodeName-M.e** regarding the 'nice talk' Rick and Michonne had while they were fortifying the church; we both agreed the talk was way too short. She asked that I extend it, so here's what I came up with. My reimagining. CodeName-M.e, this is for you (and any other Richonners who felt dissatisfied with their talk). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"It's not a good place. They took us there 'cause they thought we were weak…and maybe, at the time we were." Said Noah as he explained to the remaining members of the group that were left at the church what the hospital was like for he and Beth.<p>

"They would patch you up and then tell you that you owed 'em. If we didn't do what we were told, they'd…"

The teenager faltered slightly as he recalled the horrific abuse he and many others had to endure in exchange for 'safe' harbor.

"They'd _hurt_ us if we didn't do what we were told. When they brought Beth in, I knew she wasn't really weak like they thought she was. She's like me; and people look at us and think we can't be strong, but we are. That's why I told her about me escaping and she wanted to come too. Both os us almost got away, but she didn't make it."

"Now they got Carol too." Daryl chimed in.

Everyone remained quiet a moment, obviously contemplating the boy's story and the fate of their loved ones. Finally, after a while, Rick spoke up.

'Well, you all know we gotta do whatever it takes to get 'em back. Let's fortify this place, organize a team and a plan and get it done tomorrow. Everyone get some rest for now, we got a big day ahead of us."

xXxXx

Everyone had woken early in anticipation of the daring rescue mission at hand. Rick had not yet had the chance to speak with Michonne about what would happen. They had become closer recently and he felt that he needed to consult with her before any decisions were to be made.

"Hey." Rick said as he approached Michonne while she was putting her boots on. "You got a minute?"

He took in her appearance secretly while she focussed on getting her second boot on; Michonne then stood and faced Rick.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked, looking every inch the warrior who was battle-ready.

"Today, this rescue mission, I'm gonna have to go." He started.

"I know."

Michonne offered knowingly; almost speaking up and volunteering to stay with the children while he was gone. She remained quiet, however, because she knew Rick thought of her as one of their strongest fighters; he would want her out there on the frontline. She always respected his decisions when it came to how he lead the group, this time would be no different.

"But I need you to stay here; can you do that?" He said, looking firm in his request of her.

Michonne remained quiet a moment while she processed what he was saying.

"You don't want me to go, Rick?" She asked softly, a little offended that she was not the first person he would ask, considering all that they had been through together up to that point.

"No, it ain't like that; of course I'd feel better with you there by my side…"

"Would you really, 'cause you never _actually_ tell me that, Rick." She snapped, still somewhat sore from learning he was leaving her behind.

Rick sighed and rubbed his hand across his beard before placing a hand to Michonne's shoulder, and leading her to a far corner where they could not be heard.

"I guess I deserved that." He said in hushed tones. "I'm sorry if it seems like I don't appreciate you and everything you do for us, 'cause I really do. I just ain't good at expressin' what I really wanna say sometimes. Especially with people I care about."

They looked at each other somewhat coyly in that moment before Rick continued.

"Like I said, I'd feel a whole lot better with you by my side, but I need you here with the kids. You're the only one who Carl listens to anyways."

They both chuckled knowingly at this; the boy could be a handful, but he definitely fell in line with whatever Michonne said.

"Besides, if anything happens to me…"

Hey!" She interjected. "Don't you go sayin' that! Nothing's gonna happen to you!"

Rick smirked a little at her resoluteness; he could always rely on Michonne to speak about, or demonstrate her faith in him, in his strength and in his ability as a leader and fighter.

"This ain't gonna be an easy one, Michonne. These assholes, they're organized. They've got a way of livin' that they ain't gonna wanna change any time soon. They've been there doin' what they do since everything went to shit."

"Yeah, that's all true; but they haven't been through half o' the shit we have, Rick." She offered reassuringly. "If anyone can get it done, it's you."

They both went quiet a moment as Rick looked down at his feet, kicking the floorboards slightly; his face covered with concern. Hearing Michonne say that encouraged him; made him fully believe that he was doing the right thing by going on the mission to save their friends. He glanced back at Michonne who had stood there staring at him the whole time.

"If anything happens to me, I want my kids to be with you. I know you'll keep 'em safe and give 'em the love they need." Rick said quietly as Michonne nodded and fought to hold back the tears.

xXxXx

"It's not fair, Dad! Why can't I go with you guys? They're my friends too!" Carl shrieked at Rick when he was told about the impending plan.

"Hey, lower your voice, Carl. Now listen, I need you to stay here with Michonne and your sister. I know you're capable, but Judy's just a baby. She needs her big brother, you understand what I'm sayin'?" Said Rick quietly.

"Michonne's gonna be here too, so you follow her lead and watch her back too; I need the three of here safe, okay? I need you to watch out for them."

Carl nodded, still annoyed that he was being left behind.

"Okay, Dad. I'll look after our girls." The boy responded before going about his task.

xXxXx

Rick stepped out of the church building and looked around at his people working busily to get the church fortified. They had all agreed that no one was going anywhere until they could ensure the safety of Rick's children. He was happy with the traps Daryl had erected at the entrances and carried the pieces of timber that were needed to board up the windows around the corner. He stopped where Carl and Noah were and gave them some more wood; Carl took this opportunity to pester his father once more.

"Dad, seeing as we're doing all of this, don't you think I can go to Atlanta with you now? I mean, Michonne and Judy can stay and I can go. All of this helps, right?" Said the boy.

"Carl, all o' this does help, but I still need you to stay…"

"Noah's going, he's a kid too." Carl interjected.

"Son, it ain't about who's a kid or not. Noah knows the insides of the hospital so he has to come. I thought we agreed that you'd look after our girls?" Rick asked as he glanced over to Michonne.

"Come on, Dad! Michonne can take care of herself _and_ Judy!" He said loudly, causing Michonne to look in their direction questioningly.

Noah looked to the ground as he tried not to be too noticeable while father and son had their awkward conversation.

"Yeah, I know that." Rick responded, becoming irritable with Carl. "But for right now, I want my family safe; so guess what? You, Michonne and Judith, you're all stayin'. End of discussion."

With that he left the boys standing there and walked over to Michonne. He began to help her boarding up the windows before she asked:

"What's goin' on with Carl?"

Rick explained how the teenager still wanted to go with them to Atlanta and how he could not have it. Michonne offered to go in his stead, but he could not have that either. Rick then stood staring at Michonne a moment. He really did admire her, more than he let on sometimes; he trusted that Carl and Judith would be safe in her hands. They would be safe with her if something happened and he did not return. In that moment, thinking about not returning, Rick felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Michonne.

Finally he spoke:

"Hey. You know what I said about if anything happens and I don't make it back?"

"Yeah." She said softly, wishing he would not talk like that.

"Well, I don't want to go off without ever havin' done this."

Rick tossed the tool he was using as a hammer to the ground, gripped Michonne around the waist and drew her body flush against his. She was so entranced by their nearness and the determined look in his eyes that she did not care who was witnessing their exchange. Rick leaned his face in towards hers and pressed a soft, languid kiss to her mouth; Michonne let go of whatever implement she was holding and draped her arms over Rick's shoulders while running her fingers through his curls. Rick deepened their kiss momentarily before they both reluctantly pulled apart and resumed their intense staring; Michonne then spoke.

"After that, Rick, you better make sure you come back to me."

They both smiled and chortled before capturing each other's lips once more.

* * *

><p>AN: This was supposed to go in my Richonne Drabble, but turned out way too long.

Aww, now I sorta kinda wanna write Rick's return!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
